Dreams really do come true
by Witch fang
Summary: Sasuke starts having exlicit dreams after the kiss in like, episode 1. And when it seems fate keeps pushing them tgether, Sasuke doesn't dosn't know how to keep a straight face. RR please.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: Dreams really do come true

The autumn breeze stirred the golden brown leaves and caressed his skin with icy fingers. The raven haired boy shuddered and hiked his shoulders against autumn's lazy breath. He scanned the quiet lanes of the village, saw no one, and sighed again. He expected this from Kakashi and even Naruto when it came to it, but he had expected Sakura to be on time at least. He sighed again and allowed his mind to recall last nights dreams, but only grudgingly. They were getting worse…

_He had stood above the golden hired boy with a dark grin on his face. His cheeks flushed from their exorcise, breathing long deep breaths. He moved one moonlit hand towards the golden haired boy and flipped him on his front. The golden haired boy was panting still and his face was beet red with exertion. _

"_Your stamina is still terrible," he said smiling._

"_I'm getting better," the golden haired boy said glaring. He nodded and lay down on top of him so they were pressed together from chest to toe. _

"_But I think some practice wouldn't be wasted, don't you?" He remembered the golden haired boy nodding fervently before he had leant down to take possession of the other boys lips. _

"Hey Sasuke. Where is every one?" Sasuke came out of his memories with a start and turned to glare at Naruto, a faint almost indiscernible blush on his face. He mentally shook his head to clear his thoughts while he hid his feelings behind his icy reserve.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? Dobe." The golden haired boy poked the tongue at him and sniffed. Sasuke, super aware of the other boy's presence, turned his head the other way and stuffed his hands deep in his pockets. Damn it. He was right; his dreams of Naruto were getting more and more explicit and far to frequent. It wasn't that he even wanted them, but they weren't a choice. They had started after the first time in class when Naruto had accidentally kissed him. He remembered it even now. The soft, slightly chapped feel of his lips, barely concealing hard, fang like teeth. The smell of ramen, sweat, and a sort of woody smell. Like the forest in winter. Crisp and clear, and invigorating. He shuddered and hoped any one would just pass it off as cold. Naruto noticed and said, "Thinking kinky things about me, eh Sasuke?"

Yes. No. Maybe.

"Idiot", Sasuke said blushing.

By the time Sakura and Kakashi sensei appeared Naruto was hurling insults at Sasuke and Sasuke was responding with his normal cool indifference. Sakura ran up to him in an attempt to glomp and was stopped dead by Sasuke's icy glare. The pink haired girl stuck out her lower lip and settled for standing between him and Naruto.

"Where were you two then? I've had to wait here with this baka-"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura said glaring.

"-All this time! Well?" Kakashi, who had noticed Sasuke wince, just looked away and shrugged. "I had to save a cat from a tree."

"Baka! What were you really doing?" Naruto said glaring at the two.

"Hey, don't look at me," Sakura said, "I just spotted Kakashi sensei walking out of the women's bath and reminded him we had a meeting today."

"Aha!" Naruto said pointing. "You were being a pervert again, like that damn pervy sage Jiraiya!"

"Naruto!" Sakura said glaring, her fist clenched and hovering in mid shake.

"Yeah, yeah."

It was Kakashi sensei who broke the tension by holding up a-

"Da da da da da da da! Look, your new mission."

"That- that's"-

"Oh, you can't be serious."

"Ka-Kakashi sensei!" Kakashi revelled in the disgusted, shocked and horrified looks of his students before throwing the woman's panties at Sasuke who held them away from him with a look of utter disgust. They were pink with bright yellow duckies on them. "Today's mission is set to train your speed, stamina and above all team work. The aim is to get the "package" to the village gate with out being caught."

"Caught?" Sasuke said trying not to look at the lacy garment. Kakashi grinned and there was a loud piercing scream. All three students turned to see Tsunade burst out of the hokage balcony, fuming. "Kakashi, you bastard!"

"Your mission" Kakashi said disappearing in a cloud of smoke, "Starts now."

The trio took off, quickly followed by Tsunade. "Naruto!" The raven haired boy said throwing the garment. "Clone it!" The golden haired by nodded and cloned the thing before throwing it to the other two. Behind them they heard Tsunade growl. They split up. Stuffing the garment in his pocket Naruto ran through leaf rife and narrowly twisting alleys. Jumping over trash cans and ducking under over hangs. He couldn't hear the fifth hokage behind him, but then that wasn't really a comforting thought. Damn that bastard Sasuke. Some how, this was all his fault. He ducked just in time, narrowly avoiding a low over hang. He felt his legs aching underneath him, turned and exploded into sunlight. Now he was running from one roof top to another. The pros were that there was more space and more room to run. The cons were obvious. From a huge open space on the roof tops he'd be an easy target to spot. He heard a thump behind him and turned too late.

That idiot! Of course his plan hadn't worked. Tsunade had seen through the ruse in a moment and had clambered up the roof tops, knowing that's where Naruto would eventually go. Damn him for being so stupid! The false garment had evaporated when he had gotten so far form Naruto. He had been running among the alley ways when he heard Naruto cry out and had moved with out thinking. His traitorous feet leading him up onto the roof tops, just in time to see fifth hokage, lady Tsunade, tackle Naruto to the ground. Idiot! His thoughts muttered as his feet hit the ground. He ran up behind her just as she was straddling him and some thing almost like possessive jealousy burst in his heart. "Get off him!" He charged at her, knowing he'd regret it later. Her head whipped around and her eyes widened in shock. Yeah, he thought, Sasuke to the rescue. Not what you expected huh? He shoulder barged her off him and pulled the blushing Naruto up onto his feet. He started running before lady Tsunade could get up again. "Come on! Do you still have it?"

"Yeah!" They ran hand in hand, panting, listening to lady Tsunade behind them.

"Quickly!" Sasuke could just see the village gate ahead of them.

"No!" Naruto said veering left and taking Sasuke with him. "This way!" They ran and jumped down into a sudden crevice. Falling in the dark until they couldn't fall any more. The boys groaned and checked their injuries before realising their situation. Sasuke blushed and was grateful for the small mercy the dark provided. Idiot Naruto had gotten them caught in a crevice probably only wide enough for one person. Now they were stuck and pressed uncomfortably close to each other, just like in my dream, Sasuke's thoughts whispered. He felt Naruto's breath hot on his neck, his soft golden hair on his face and that same smell of the woods in winter. He gulped.

"Idiot Sasuke!" Naruto said wriggling against him.

"How is this my fault, dumbass?" He actually had to bite his bottom lip to stop a groan from escaping as he felt Naruto pressing into his hips as he moved.

"It's always your fault. You make me look like an idiot!" Naruto said planting his hands on the wall Sasuke was held flat against. He used that as support as he rocked back and forth. Oh god, Sasuke thought hardening,

"You hardly need help in doing that", Sasuke said, surprised by how firm his voice was, especially compared to other things. "Now will you PLEASE STOP MOVING!"

"Why? I'm trying to get us out of here." Naruto said, moving harder and faster against him, and this time Sasuke did groan. And then the floor fell out from beneath them.


	2. A new arrival

CHAPTER TWO: A new arrival

They landed in a tangled heap on a dirty mattress. Sasuke on top. The raven haired boy, recognising the position from his fantasies, quickly stood and marched away. Not toward any thing in particular, just away. He felt himself straining against his jeans and tried to think desperately of Sakura. Her annoyingly chirpy voice. Her outrageous pink hair. He sighed with relief when he felt himself relaxing. It was then that he started to notice things around him. It looked as if they had fallen into some sort of closed off apartment building. It was filled with used ramen bowls and odd little knick knacks. The words "Must beat that uchiha kid" and "The next great hokage!" Were scrawled on the walls.

"What is this place?"

"It's my room." He turned to see Naruto close behind him. "Duh. C'mon." Naruto was holding a kiddy flash light. He followed Naruto through winding underground tunnels.

"Did you do this?"

"Some of it. A lot of it was already here. The people just built on top of the old apartment buildings and closed these parts off. No one ever comes here."

"Huh?" The thought of Naruto, alone in the dark wasn't one he wanted to think about. In fact it made him want to cry. He suppressed the urge through only strength of will.

They, after a while, arrived at a dead end. Naruto turned to him before carrying on.

"Okay we're here."

"Really?"

Naruto nodded. "But first you have to promise you won't tell any one about my secret hide out. Ok?"

"What? Yeah, sure."

Naruto held out his kunai knife. "Swear it." The raven haired boy looked up into Naruto's eyes a long time before nodding. He took the knife and cut into his palm, wincing. When he was done he handed the blade back. Naruto nodded and took Sasuke's hand in his.

"I swear" Sasuke said, "I will not reveal this place to any one else." Naruto nodded and led the bleeding boys hand to his lips and licked. Laving the blood up like a kitten. Sasuke blushed again, as he felt jolts of electricity travel from his hand, up his spine and down his leg. Until he was just about panting for it. Naruto licked, his tongue drawing circles in his blood, skirting across his calluses. Naruto pulled back, his eyes glazed over.

"O-okay. Let's go." Sasuke nodded mutely as he followed Naruto out into the blinding light of day, sticking his trembling hand in his pocket. He'd have to have a really kinky dream tonight if he was going to top this.

Outside Kakashi and Sakura stood a little away from each other. Sakura was holding the lacy under wear in her clenched fist. "Hey, you guys. Where were you?"

"Nowhere," Naruto answered first.

"Well where ever you were it worked. Lady Tsunade was to busy chasing you to come after me."

"So, Kakashi?" Naruto asked looking up at his sensei. Kakashi barely heard. He was to busy looking at Sasuke. He wasn't sure, but he had a hunch. He turned back to Naruto with a smile.

"Good work guys, you pass. Assignment one that is."

"WHAT?" The three cried out in unison.

"Uh huh. But this is enough for today. Good work guys. Dsimissed."

"Who does Kakashi think he is?" Sakura said, rolling her eyes. She was walking annoyingly close to him, Sasuke thought, hands in pockets. But at least his cut was healed completely. Was that why Naruto did that. Or- or what? What other motive could he have-

"Sasuke. Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're so quiet."

He didn't respond. He was to busy thinking about that dumbass Naruto.

No one should have seen him trudge down that lonely stretch of road. Sasuke, as the last Uchiha, had inherited a rather large fortune and lived in a mansion, out of the way of every where else. But some one did. Eating an apple, Kaego Matsuki, looked on. His grey eyes stoic and calculating. So that was the Uchiha boy, huh? HE was cute, in a morbidly depressing way, but not really his type. Now that blonde kid, Naruto, he was a cutie. Kaego smiled as he thought, stopping briefly to throw his apple core at a nearby stray dog.

Kakashi felt the first stirrings of some thing while he was in the bath. It was like a cold shiver ran down his back, even while he lay immersed in hot water. He looked around searchingly, and resisted the urge to turn the bucket in the corner over. Just to see if there was a six foot man with a club underneath it. Don't be silly, he told himself. There is no man with a giant club underneath my wash bucket. He glared at it for a few seconds. The feeling of unease got stronger.

Nope, no way.

He glared at it a little longer.

Oh, for fuck's sake.

He stood up and walked over to the corner of his small bath room. Beads of water and condensation rolled off his leanly muscled body in waves. Repeating how stupid this was in his head, he kicked the bucket over. Inside was a tiny navy blue kitten he thought looked vaguely familiar. He tilted to his head to one side and laid one hand out for the creature. It jumped into his palm with out question

"Where have I seen you before, little guy?" Kakashi said, staring deep into the little cats eyes. The kitten was almost completely navy blue with white paws and pale grey eyes. It almost smiled at him.

"I know you." Kakashi said trying to place the small pointed face. "Where do I know you from?" The little cat tilted its head to one side and peered at him. It looked him up and down as if he were examining him and some look of intelligence passed over its face before it said, "You look good Kakashi." The voice was human and edged with some far away accent that made the words longer and more sensual than they should have been.

Kakashi very carefully resisted the urge to smash the cute little kitten into a wall.

"Kaego." The little cat nodded and transformed in his hand. His fur pulling back while his bones realigned themselves. His entire body growing, shifting position, changing, stretching. When he was done, the boy stood toe to toe, chest to chest with Kakashi. He was the same height exactly, but looked a little more than a decade younger. His hair was cobalt blue and matched the oddness of his eyes. They were swirling grey, the same colour as a storm rolling with lightning and thunder. He was lean like Kakashi, but his skin was tanned a delicious olive colour. He smiled where the other man glared. In such a small room, they were both pressed uncomfortably close to each other. This obviously bothered Kakashi since they were both now nude.

It was just hilarious to Kaego. It wasn't often you could upset Kakashi.

"What?" The younger boy said, "Not pleased to see me?"

"Not in the least." Kakashi said with a cold civility in his voice.

Kaego dropped to his knees suddenly, so he was eye level with Kakashi's groin and dangerously close. He spoke softly, "I could make you happy to see me."

Kakashi pulled him up so fast, Kaego's world swam for a moment. When he could see straight, Kakashi was glaring at him and had a towel wrapped firmly around his waist. Oh, so sad. He was also opening the bathroom door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kaego?" Kakashi said stepping into his apartment living room. It was stark and devoid of all human luxuries. There was a sink, a pantry and a coffee maker in the kitchen. It looked like he had been using the bench and two stools as a table because there was pizza out on top of it and a six pack of the local beer. In the living room there was a huge recliner in dark leather, surrounded by piles of literacy porn. Oh sorry, erotica fiction. Kaego glimpsed the pile with an ever growing grin "You really haven't changed at all have you, Kakashi?"

The older man didn't respond but disappeared into his bedroom. Kaego didn't follow him. No doubt it would just be the same blankness and void of any sort of touch or warmth. How any one could live in such a chiller of perverseness, Kaego could only speculate. The thoughts brought another grin to his face. When Kakashi walked out he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and nothing else. His silver hair was wet and hung loosely at his shoulders, just beginning to curl.

"Well, Kaego? What is it you've come to tell me? After seven years?"

The boy straightened and something like sorrow played beyond his eyes. For a moment he was older, and his smile was more worn, less shiny.

"I've come to have fun Kakashi. And you're gonna help me."


End file.
